Regret?
by Ken319
Summary: Apakah kau pernah menyesal apa yang telah terjadi dan yang telah kau perbuat? Itulah yang terjadi dengan Lily Evans... terombang-ambing diantara keputusan yang harus diambil/Gaje/ XD


Kembali lagi dengan fict gaje ini T^T m

Fict saya kedua, langsung complete, tentang Lily dan James Potter tentunya.

**•Harry Potter• Milik JK. Rowling**

****Yang pastinya bukan milik saya XD

Review dengan kata-kata yang lembut ya saya agak sensitif #plak

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em> <strong>Do you ever feel,<strong>_

_**You regret about something?**_

_**Me? Yes I do...**_

**_Perhaps_  
><strong>

"_Aku tidak perlu bantuan dari Darah-Lumpur kotor seperti dia!" _

_Lily mengerjap._

"_Baik," katanya tenang. "Aku tak akan peduli lain kali. Dan aku akan mencuci celana kalau aku jadi kau, _Snivellus_."_

"_Minta maaf pada Evans!" James meraung kepada Snape, tongkatnya teracung mengancam ke arahnya._

"_Aku tak ingin kau menyuruhnya minta maaf," teriak Lily, berbalik menghadapi James. "Kau sama buruknya dengan dia."_

Sebenarnya tidak. Atau sekarang aku berpikir, mungkin. Aku sakit hati di katakan darah-lumpur oleh Severus—atau sekarang, mulai sekarang, aku akan belajar menamainya Snape. Snape, apakah dia selama ini mempermainkan aku? Menyebut aku manis—tertawa bersamaku selama ini, dan di belakangku, bersama teman Slytherinnya yang manis, menyebutku… apa tadi? –Ya, _Darah Lumpur_?

"Lily?" Alice memanggilku. Aku menoleh. Alice melihatku menggenggam—memegang figura foto. Alice ikut duduk di ranjangku. Dia menatapku dengan prihatin.

"Kau lihat?" Bisikku—nyaris tidak terdengar. Harusnya, kata-kata yang terucap, harusnya, kau dengar? Tapi aku mengabaikan. Pikiran itu berkecamuk dalam otakku.

"Ya," bibir Alice gemetar. Aku menghela napas.

"Lengkap. Aku menderita, tidak ada teman _cowok _yang menemaniku." Aku mendesah. Lalu menaruh figura itu di tempat semestinya. Alice menggenggam tanganku. Dia bisa merasakan kesedihanku kali ini.

"Masih ada Potter."

"Kau mengharap Potter?" Aku menatap Alice horror. Alice tertawa kecil dan pergi dari kamar. Aku menutup mataku. Aku mencoba menelusuri alam mimpi.

Boleh aku memberitahumu? Aku menyukai laki-laki yang bisa memahamiku. Aku keras kepala terhadap apapun. Maka dari itu. Bukannya James Potter itu. Dia tidak mencintaiku, jelas, itu sangat-sangat bohong. Kenapa dia tidak pernah mengerti? Dan sekarang, aku kesepian. Itulah yang kurasakan. Memang, semuanya masih terasa biasa—tapi tidak ada Severus Snape yang selalu di sisiku. Yang menghiburku.

Semuanya terlambat. Seorang sahabat yang mengecewakan sahabat lainnya, tidak bisa terima lagi. Dan, aku melihat Snape tiap pagi di aula besar, berusaha keras untuk berbicara padaku, meminta maaf, dengan matanya yang mengharapkan sesuatu padaku. _God, _tidak! Aku keras kepala. Siapa yang mau berteman dengan seseorang yang mengataimu Darah-Lumpur? Kau gila? Dan selama ini, aku menjalani hariku. Aku sengsara dengan semua ini.

Bicara dengan James Potter. Anak itu, semejak kami naik kelas 6, dia makin pendiam. Dan tentu saja, keonarannya masih, tapi dia menguranginya. Dia menyapaku dengan biasa, dan matanya—aku benci mengatakan ini—menampilkan kehangatan. Bukan mata _lapar _seperti biasanya. Aku bersyukur karena dia tidak lagi menggangguku, dan aku senang tidak ada lagi ledakan siang malam.

Tiap sore, aku selalu ke perpustakaan. Biasa bagiku, aku sangat terhibur dengan jenis buku yang ada. Aku sangat menyukai Hogwarts, mencintai malah, tapi—tapi aku juga mencintai matematika muggle. Jadi aku membawa bukuku, sebanyak mungkin. Si Potter itu juga sering berada di perpustakaan, aku tidak tahu dengan kepala besarnya—atau apapun itu. Dia sekali-kali menanyakan aku tentang pelajaran, dan aku sadar, dia menannyakannya dengan normal. Tapi aku membentaknya. Untuk apa dia di sini?

Dia lebih err—ramah. Tapi aku membentaknya. Aku pernah mendengar dari Mary, kau tahu, kalau Potter masih memainkan tongkat sihirnya terhadap Snivellus—oh tidak , maksudku Snape dan anak Slytherin lainnya. _Heck_, dia masih sama saja dengan Snape dengan arti baik. Kekeras kepalaanku berlanjut sampai awal tahun baru, tapi semejak itu aku mulai merenung.

Apakah aku menyesal telah… telah… memusuhinya? OH TIDAK Lily Evans! Kau sama sekali—tidak, menyesal. Titik. Kau dapat itu? Perasaanku ini begitu rumit dan kompleks. Dan kemudian, aku jelas-jelas berharap, pertama kalinya, ada coklat valentine di mejaku—dari _cowok_. Ini tahun keenamku dan beberapa tahun silam aku bahkan tidak bisa bicara lebih dari 5 menit ke cowok! Ini gila, bukan? Menurutmu, ini takdir atau nasib aku harus bersama James Potter? Asal kuberitahu, takdir dan nasib itu berbeda. Takdir itu ditentukan oleh Tuhan, sedangkan nasib ditentukan oleh manusia, manusia yang membuatnya—atas kendali Tuhan tentunya. Aku menjalani hari-hariku sebagai prefek, dan ya tentu aku lumayan bangga… Mom dan Dad sangat menyenangkan, kau tahu, daripada si Potter itu.

Dan kini, aku bisa mendengar kadang-kadang Severus Snape itu, menangis. Apakah aku bercanda? Jangan harap. Iya, menangis. Meneteskan air mata. Aku agak menyesal, tapi… ada perasaan yang membuatku tidak ingin memaafkannya. Tidak. Aku semakin hari membentak James Potter lebih sering dari biasanya. Dia menyebalkan. Jelas. Ledakkan lebih sering terjadi. Sifat onarnya muncul lagi, dan itu, aku garisbawahi, sangat menyebalkan.

"Kenapa Evans?" Tanya Potter suatu saat.

"Karena kau, MENYEBALKAN! PERGI!" Jeritku suatu saat, yang biasanya dibalas dengan adegan over dramatic, tapi suasana aula besar menjadi suram. Aku agak bingung. "Eh?" Tapi kulenyapkan perasaan itu. Aku berjalan pergi menuju pelajaran berikutnya. Tamat sudah. Setelah itu, tidak ada yang mengajakku ke kencan Hogsmeade lagi. Tamat, lenyap, titik. Aku tidak mau, dengan kekeras kepalaanku.

"Kau keterlaluan, Lily," ucap Mary. Aku mengernyit. Apanya? Memang selalu seperti itu, kan? Dan kemudian, seluruh orang mendiamkanku, dan mereka semua keluar dari aula besar. _Hell, _apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Ini sama seperti biasa, kan?

_Kau tidak bisa berpendapat seperti itu Lily…_

Aku baru sadar. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi. Potter mengajakku ke Hogsmeade. Mungkin, dengan wajah muram.

"Maukkah kau ke Hogsmeade bersamaku Evans?" Tanyanya loyo. Sirius Black, yang bersama Potter 10 kaki di belakang.

"Ya," Jawabku ragu. Akankah aku menyesal atas pilihanku ini? Potter, yang langsung mendongak dan membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Aku berkata ya. Potter meloncat-loncat senang dan ngacir duluan. Aku tersenyum. Ya, tersenyum.

"Jadi kemana kita, Evans?" Tanya Potter, yang dipelototi oleh sejumlah banyak orang karena berkencan denganku. Aku hanya menghela napas, menunjuk The Three Broomstick. Potter mengangguk normal, dan kami segera ke sana. Madam Rosmerta menyediakan butterbeer, dan aku lihat Potter hanya bisa berdiam diri. Kencan yang menarik. Kubunuh dia kalau tidak bisa membuat hariku menyenangkan.

"Well Evans, Apakah kau masih berhubungan dengan Snape?" Tanya Potter, dengan nadanya yang sebisa mungkin biasa. Bagus Potter. Pertanyaan yang bagus untuk membuatku meledak.

"Bu…bukan urusanmu," Jawabku kaku, mengisap kembali butterbeer yang berbuih itu. Sekali-kali James Potter itu mengerling ke arah Zonko, dan aku tahu dia sangat menginginkan kesana. Sekali lagi, aku hampir meledak, tapi kutahan. Dalam hati, aku berpikir. _Jadian saja dengan Zonko_, Tapi kuhilangkan semua kekeras kepalaan dan tempramentalku itu. Yah, kau tahulah.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap James Potter, dengan nada yang sebisa mungkin normal.

"Dan apakah itu kebenaran? Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayainya?" Jawabku balik, mulai merasakan perutku jungkir balik. James Potter itu menatapku. Tatapan yang sangat beda. Sekan—seakan dia mencintaiku beberapa tahun. Seakan…

"Evans?"

Dan air mata membanjiri mataku. Tentu saja, aku sangat bingung. Aku tahu itu cinta yang murni, tatapan sayang dari seorang James Potter. Keputusan. Aku harus membuat keputusan. Tiba-tiba aku bangkit berdiri, keluar dari Hogsmeade padahal hujan menerpa. Aku berlari ke arah Hogwarts. Maafkan aku Potter—sepertinya aku menyesal. Aku payah. Aku bodoh.

"Evans!"Teriak Potter di tengah hujan, dan aku hanya bisa menunduk. Ya. Aku betul-betul payah. Aku menyesal memusuhi Sev. Aku menyesal menerima Potter. Tapi—itukah satu-satunya jalan? Ah! Pikiranku begitu menyebalkan! Di sisi lain, aku ingin menerima Potter tapi di sisi lain—

"Evans, kau disitu rupanya. Kenapa kau lari?" Tanya Potter terengah-engah, basah. Aku menunduk.

"Kau mencintai aku, James?" Bisikku lembut. James terdiam. Kami semakin mendekat. Aku bisa merasakan nafas James yang semakin dekat. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Badanku yang menggigil karena hujan... dan nafasnya semakin dekat dan dekat...Dan bibirku akhirnya menyentuh bibir James. Aku menutup mata, merasakan segalanya. Menyesal?

"Apakah anda, James Charlus , bersedia mengambil Lily Shall?

.

.

.

-Dan kalian terikat seumur hidup!"

Kadang, kau harus menganggap pikiranmu gila sebelum memutuskan untuk mengubah sesuatu. Dan kau harus menanggung resikonya. Aku tidak menyesal karena memusuhi Snape dan menerima Potter. Karena itu yang terbaik bagiku. Bagaimana dengan kau? Kau menyesal?

* * *

><p>Ancur XD Haha dibuat dengan kegalauan, semoga mengerti. Review tapi pake kata yang baik, ya? #blushing jangan terlalu kasar, soalnya aku sensitif banget soal ginian!<p>

**A/N : **Nama tengah James aku ambil atau 'contoh' dari beberapa fanfict lain. Hehe peace! Aku bingung mamu milih apa lagi sih :/


End file.
